


【润旭】逆 伦（incest）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 三明治
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 赠予木木君迟来的生贺，你要的丧病三明治脑洞，请查收！预警：本篇暗黑向，三观不正，包括微旭（鬼父），旭微，润微（无实质性身体接触），bdsm，雷者勿入，拒绝ky，谢谢合作！！！





	【润旭】逆 伦（incest）

**Author's Note:**

> 赠予木木君迟来的生贺，你要的丧病三明治脑洞，请查收！
> 
> 预警：本篇暗黑向，三观不正，包括微旭（鬼父），旭微，润微（无实质性身体接触），bdsm，雷者勿入，拒绝ky，谢谢合作！！！

正文：

却说近来四海八荒最令人瞩目之事，莫过于天界那一场让人目不暇接的夺宫之战，那日正是天界大殿夜神与水神之女锦觅的大婚，可谁知行礼行至半途，那火神旭凤突然出现阻止，随后的场面便是混乱不堪。

在场的仙人原本以为这火神殿下心仪锦觅，不顾不管的来抢亲，谁知那火神来抢亲的对象却是夜神，真是叫一干人等摸不着头脑，随后两子合谋夺宫，逼迫先天帝太微退位，真是一出别开生面的大戏。

且甫一登基成为新天帝的夜神，便二话不说与锦觅解除婚约，让水神领着返回洛湘府，又许诺与火神成婚，擒拿太微残余势力，忙得团团转。等到这场戏落幕，除了沦为太上皇的太微，这天界上下均是喜乐融融，和谐至极。

待遣发不得人心的先天帝太微去了禹州，润玉便一丝不苟的准备起了大婚事宜，奈何往日趾高气昂的小凤凰随着大婚之日的临近，却一日日的蔫头耷脑起来，总叫人心里头不安生。润玉有心询问，可对方总是频频用旁言搪塞，顾左右而言他，根本不曾吐露一二。

几次三番下来，润玉也只得将这事暂且放到一边，想着或许办了这场轰轰烈烈的大婚，两人多亲近亲近，对方兴许就好了，于是越发投入婚礼的筹备之中，浑然不知旭凤投过来的眼神之中，充斥着无数的隐忍和忧郁，还有一丝不为人察的自弃自卑。

这一日，润玉又如常来到栖梧宫，旭凤看着兴高采烈指着各式各样的彩衣装饰寻求他意见的兄长，心中有着无限的凄苦萦绕，奈何还是展开勉强的微笑道：“兄长你看着办，这些都好……”声音低弱，几乎微不可闻。

润玉见状忙用力擢住那藏在袖中有些冰凉的手指，又死死盯着那双躲闪的凤眸叫道：“旭儿，你我情投意合，好不容易才有了今日，我只希望你能够开开心心，不要被其他事情所影响……”那双熟悉的眼眸之中，充斥着着无限的信任和关怀之念。

旭凤有些哽咽的拥住了兄长，身躯微微颤抖着，细齿却深深咬紧了嘴唇，他咬的如此用力，连粉嫩的双唇都有些发白，甚至微微的泛起血丝来。他想起那些噩梦一般的经历，却怎么也说不出口，或许唯有此刻兄长身上传来的温暖，和透体清淡的冷香才能稍稍的抚慰着自己。

润玉紧紧拥着怀中的凤凰，那双平静的眼眸深处终于掀起波澜，翻涌开层层的巨浪，他作为母族式微被天帝厌弃的庶长子，早年只得一宫一兽作伴，后来在水神的推荐下入了军伍。他常年在外征战，凭着算无遗策和水系法术博得无数军功，也由此在这次的逼宫中获得十方天将与水神的支持，成功实属侥幸。

而旭凤当年出世母神荼姚便身死陨灭，父帝十分疼爱旭凤，形影不离，时时看护，事事亲为，几乎都容不得旁人插手，即便成年被封为火神殿下，父帝依旧借口旭凤身体羸弱，鲜有外出，将弟弟养的如同深闺女郎一般，难道旭凤惧怕之事会与父帝有关？

又过了几日，润玉去了禹州一次，也不知他与先天帝说了些什么，后来那边便传出先天帝太微身归鸿蒙，魂飞魄散的消息，让整个天庭都震怖不已，纷纷议论起这位新天帝的狠辣无情。

这消息遥遥传到栖梧宫时，正在喝茶的旭凤忍不住手一抖，满盅滚烫的茶水撒了一地，让一旁伺候的了听忧心不已，连连叫道：“殿下！小心烫！”一面便要急急的冲过来查看那飞红的手指，旭凤连忙把手往袖子中藏了藏，不动声色的避开了听叫道：“无事，你们自去忙吧，我想静一静。”

了听狐疑的与飞絮对视了一眼，两人只好轻手蹑脚的离去，又轻轻的把大门关上，他俩自小在旭凤身边伺候，也曾目睹过先天帝对嫡子无微不至的关怀，后来殿下成年，天帝给予殿下火神的称号，又将两人打发到润玉所掌的军中，道是身为火神下属，就该替主子分忧。

两人心系殿下，也想为殿下挣个名副其实的荣耀来，在战场上也是奋不顾身，身先士卒，若不是润玉大殿的相救，差点好几次都险之又险的折损在战场上。他俩偶尔回转栖梧宫探望火神，却十次里见不到殿下一次，且唯有的那一次殿下也是疲惫至极，叫人纳罕不已。

如今殿下终于守得云开见月明，不必日日被先天帝困在这栖梧宫，实在是一件大大的好事，为何还是整日里落落寡欢的模样，且每每的举动仿佛惊弓之鸟，就连先前随意的打闹碰触都不能了……了听叹了口气，想不明白的他只得与飞絮退去。

大婚终于来临了，旭凤木然穿上那身华耀至极的婚服，一步步的走上那被妆点一新的九霄云殿，看向自己自小便偷偷恋慕的人——兄长润玉，那身银白色的婚服衬托的那人越发的剑眉星目，气度不凡，惹得殿上的仙娥们频频望来。

他死死的捏住衣摆下端，从嘴角绽开极其微弱的笑容，他该高兴的，不是么？今天毕竟是自己的大婚，也是自己长久以来最为期待的日子，可为何依然如此纠结忐忑。

旭凤的不对劲终于在两人行过合卺之礼后发挥到了极致，只见暗香袅袅的室内，纱幔低垂，氤氲直上，衬得亲密的两人如烟似画，奈何骤然分开的影子却带来一丝不详的气息。

原来饮过交杯酒，两个人便肩并肩的坐在床沿上，润玉如蜻蜓点水般在旭凤的唇上吻了吻，便要解开那身繁复累赘的婚服，谁知甫一触到旭凤那雪白的颈子，对方竟浑身一颤，忙不迭推开自己，瑟瑟发抖的道：“兄长，我，我今日有些不适……”

润玉异常浓密的剑眉稍稍挑了挑，似乎想到了什么，原本火热的心也顿时冷了下来，他看着把自己越发往床铺深处缩去的旭凤，只得叹了口气道：“无妨，旭儿今日不适，那便改日罢。”说着一甩袖子，也不再看旭凤，有些怒气冲冲的出门去了。

旭凤咬了咬唇，看着润玉离去的身影，想要出口挽留，却又说不出口，只得眼睁睁看着那抹飘逸的白影出了寝殿的门，不知往何处去。夜深人静，偶尔从窗外传来簌簌的风吹落叶的声响，旭凤独自和衣卧在床上，竟是辗转反侧，无法入眠，这一晚，润玉竟彻夜未归。

好在翌日归来的润玉，依旧对旭凤照顾有加，除了将诸仙奉上的礼物悉数送来，让他随意挑选之外，还亲自驾驭着富丽堂皇的天帝车辇，带着他去三十三天外的不归天去看云海。

看着无数霓彩的层云时时涌动，印着旭日的光辉，从遥远的天河上端滚滚而来，又于天河尽头徐徐退去，润玉若有所指的道：“你看这云，背光而生，随风而去，过去的终究已然过去，又何必挂念至今。”

旭凤一怔，忽而抬起了总是低垂着的眼眸，眸中泪光闪动，嘴唇嗫嚅着，半晌说不出一句话，润玉见他依然不愿意坦诚相告，终于无奈的叹了口气，只得携他回转车辇，返回天庭，一路上，旭凤一动不动的坐着，真如泥塑木雕一般。

在那之后，一到夜间润玉便再未出现，而天庭之中也开始流言纷飞，道是天帝似乎是另有所爱，时时于夜晚与她相会，将新婚的天后弃之不顾，旭凤初初听见这样的流言，自然是不信的，可随着身边之人都说的有声有色，终究还是按捺不住，想去看个究竟。

那一晚，旭凤便偷偷随着润玉的行踪而去，只见那人匆匆行至天宫僻静之处，忽而在空中划过几缕咒语，空中波纹涤荡，徐徐出现一面水镜，润玉施施然步入其中，随后那水面闭合起来，只留下些许微光闪耀，若不近前观看，根本发现不了端倪。

旭凤咬了咬牙，从指尖掠出一朵琉璃净火，触到那水波结界上，火苗稍稍一燃，结界门骤然显现，他随即闪身进去，却也无人察觉，只是天晕地转了一阵，他才发现此处分明是一个隐秘的洞天福地，通道阴暗潮湿，伸手不见五指，唯有前方小门处略有微光透出。

他蹑手蹑脚的走了过去，左顾右盼察觉小门里头黑黢黢的一片，唯有一张小小的矮桌上摆着一只烛火，飘飘摇摇，在粗糙的墙壁上投下无数黑彤彤的影子，让人颤抖。旭凤向来怕黑，可他看润玉不在此处，也只得硬着头皮继续摸着墙壁往里走。

再行去两步，里面却是别有洞天，穹顶高悬，四处都是无数晶莹剔透的水晶，隐隐绰绰反射着墙壁上的灯光，照的整个厅内灯火通明，而大厅正中光滑无比的地板上，却摆放着一件十分奇特的物体，不，那分明是一个被死死捆缚住的人！

旭凤不由发出一声低呼，随即连忙用手捂住了嘴，他环顾四周，却见润玉依然不见踪影，只得继续前行，待凑得近了，才发现那是一个面目有几分熟稔的青年男子，浑身赤裸被细长的藤蔓缚住仰躺着，双目被布帛遮住，手腕和脚踝被绑在一起，呈现出双腿大开的姿势。

脖颈上、手腕和大腿根部都被死死的束紧，因为收紧的力量而使得那挺翘的臀高高抬起，越发展露出底下被束缚的阴囊和勃起的阳根，一束十分粗壮的藤蔓正在那个被拉扯到极限红肿的穴口中进进出出，使得那张被塞住的口中发出断断续续的呻吟。

旭凤骇异的后退了一步，然而下一步却再也踏不出去，只因他突然感觉到自己的后方有人，温热的触感随着紧密相贴的胸膛传入自己的脊背，一股沁人的冷香袭来，分明是方才不见踪迹的兄长，只听见他在低声叫道：“你终于来了，我的旭儿……”

旭凤瞠目结舌的回头，却见润玉大敞着衣襟，里面却着了一件贴身的黑色劲装，唇间似笑非笑，低垂着的宽大袍袖之中似乎擢着什么物什，长长的黑色尾端拖曳在平整如镜的地面上，似蜿蜒游来的某种冷血生物。

“兄，兄长，你这是做什么？”旭凤磕磕巴巴的问，他突然觉得脸很烫，根本不敢抬头看向眼前的一切，然而润玉那微凉的手掌还是托起了他的下颌，让他的目光继续回到眼前那个被捆绑的人身上，啪啪两下，一条黑色的鞭子自袖中掠起，飞快的跳跃至那人白皙精壮的身躯。

早已覆盖着斑驳交错血痕的身躯上，又一次出现了两道深深的血色印记，仰躺着的男人吃力的，从被堵住的口中发出几声似愉悦又似痛苦的呻吟，听在旭凤的耳中，越发让人寒毛直竖，他突然开始后悔自己为何有这么大的好奇心，要看见这样不为人知的一幕。

润玉仿佛体会到了他的胆怯，一边用右手死死擢住旭凤颤抖的右手腕，一面在那雪白的耳廓边说道：“别怕，你仔细看看，地上的那个人是谁？”骤然靠近的声音让旭凤有些不适，但他还是用力朝着那人看去，待仔细辨认之后，才发现那人除了年龄之外，竟与自己的父帝太微长得一模一样！

“怎，怎么会！？”旭凤头脑一片空白，脚步虚浮的向后倒去，却刚好被润玉扶住，他指着眼前那个一丝不挂呈现出淫乱之姿的男人，无论如何也不敢相信这就是被传言早已死去的太微，更何况，父帝修为精深，功力显赫，又怎会轻易被制住，被摆放成玩物供人观赏？

“旭儿，你曾经的噩梦，都可以在今天终结……”润玉心疼的说道，随后掀起唇笑了笑，可是那笑容却是寒彻心扉，他将震骇得头脑空空的旭凤半搂在怀中，左手悄悄的把那柄细长的鞭子塞进了对方秀气的指端，絮絮的道：“来，挥出鞭子，把所有的怨恨都挥洒出去！”

旭凤恍恍惚惚，一时不明白润玉说的是什么，当他明白润玉早已了解一切时，羞耻和自卑的情绪如潮水一般的将他淹没，他摇摇晃晃的站着，手掌半开半合，几乎握不住手里的鞭子，润玉不言不语，握紧了他的手掌，随后又挥出了一鞭。

划在空气中的呼啸声，伴随着男人不知疲倦的呻吟终于让旭凤回过了神，他看着了然于胸的润玉，忽而嗫嚅起来，头也忍不住的别过去，仿佛承受不住那把鞭子的重量，可润玉终究强硬的掰起他的头，让他继续看向那个曾经带给他无限痛苦的男人。

“别怕，旭儿……”润玉依旧在耳边絮絮的说着，“如今的这个男人只是一介玩物，再也无法伤害你了！”握紧的双手似乎给予了他更多的勇气，旭凤咬紧了牙，用力的挥了出去，挥出鞭子的瞬间，有什么东西仿佛从身上脱离开来，让浑身都得以一轻。

旭凤的鞭子挥动的越发水泄不通，点点红痕绽放在那早已皮开肉绽的躯体上，男人终于吃痛不过的睁开了双眼，却碍于眼前的布帛根本看不见，只能从口中发出支支吾吾的声响。待旭凤终于停下动作时，浑身湿汗淋漓，几乎连站立的力气都没有，奈何润玉如影随形的声音却道：“来，还有最后一步……”  
润玉一个指头一个指头把旭凤握得死紧的手掌掰开，黑色光滑的手柄带着滑腻的汗水啪的一声落到了地上，他领着弟弟一直往前，最后停留在男人大开的跨间，那粗长的藤蔓似乎不知疲倦的律动着，而后在润玉指端的施术中缓缓滑落，露出层层绽放的菊门，鲜红的嫩肉连同里面脆弱的肠道一股脑的展现在人们的面前。

“来，占有他，就像当初他对你做过的那样，这样，噩梦就结束了……”润玉微微扶了扶那颤抖着的臀瓣，男人从喉咙口发出不成人声的悲鸣，却在旭凤猛然的突入中哽住，他目眦欲裂的瞪着双眼，却不受控制的被蜂拥而至的快感淹没，只能无助的蜷起身体，欲拒还迎。

旭凤大开大合的冲击着那早已被肏开的甬道，那天赋异禀的身体依然紧紧的夹裹着他勃发的欲望，带来无上的快感，他在每一次的突袭中都仿佛将以往那些可悲的无助的自己丢弃，最后剩下如今志得意满的自己，一个完全被洗礼的自己。

他的呼吸渐渐变得粗壮不堪，四面透明的水晶映照出一个有些癫狂的自己，那样一下又一下报复性的顶入，和极其粗暴早已将谷道顶出血来的动作，深深的让他满足和快意，那是曾经被凌辱被蹂躏的自己翻身做主的快乐，任何事情都无法取代的快乐。

旭凤肆意的沉醉在这种虚幻的美妙之中，直到窸窸窣窣的声音响起，腿间一凉，而润玉骤然逼近的身躯与自己严丝合缝的靠在一起，让他不停进击的动作都不免为之一僵。润玉轻轻咬了咬那有些充血发红的耳垂，随后手掌轻车熟路的来到那挺翘的臀。

“旭儿，忍着些……”一个低低的声音在耳边回旋，两根手指带着粘腻的水滑进了略有些紧致的谷口，润玉十分耐心的在里面翻搅着，寻找着对方的敏感点，而后在拓开的同时解开了自己的腰带，不顾稍稍的润滑便已冲进了自己向往已久的禁区。

甫一进入，两人都不约而同的发出一记低呼，旭凤只觉后方像是有利刃刺入般的疼痛，奈何前面却又如小嘴一涨一缩般含的十分惬意，这疼痛与快感交织，几乎要将人逼疯一般，好在润玉稍稍动了几下，又找到了门路，觑着那处软肉肆意攻击。

旭凤只觉天灵盖激灵灵一阵，酥麻的感觉自尾椎骨一路往上，几乎快活的要飞起来似得，两道金光忽而自背上出现，一双流光溢彩的翅膀出现，竟是他忍不住显出了几分原型。润玉越发喜悦，双手也不曾闲着，在旭凤大敞着的衣领中揉捏。

掐过那早已挺直硬硬的乳，握住硕大的胸肌抚摸，一面又分心施术让底下的藤蔓将男人束得更紧一些，那人吃痛的将甬道收紧，却让频频冲刺的旭凤呼吸一窒，几乎立刻要缴械，奈何一条细细的藤蔓忽而蜿蜒而上，将根部死死捆住，竟半点出不得精。

这极为空阔的厅堂内，诸多光滑如镜的水晶和地面照出荒诞的景，旭凤肆意操弄着曾经强迫过他的父帝，而润玉则心满意足的伺候着自家的小凤凰，三人叠在一起这逆反人伦的姿态，看起来如此的荒谬，又如此的和谐。

待俯冲了三四十次，旭凤便再也受不得这前后夹击的快感，只得告饶道：“兄长，放开，快，快放开，啊啊啊啊啊……”润玉爱怜的亲了亲对方汗湿的鬓角，只得施术让那调皮的藤蔓释开，旭凤大叫一声，将无数的凤精都倾泄至底下的身体里，而润玉也经受不住旭凤越发强劲的夹击，也只得释放。

旭凤呆呆的从男人身上起身，点滴乳白色液体洒在地面上，他看着依然仰躺着翘起臀的大声喘息的男人，终于捂住脸大声笑了起来，笑声在这空旷的室内回荡，听来却让人眼睛发酸。

“原来，原来你也如此的不堪一击呢，父帝……”旭凤恨恨的说着，长久以来萦绕着他的郁气终于在这场淋漓尽致的性事中被化解一空，那些往日纠缠他的噩梦，终于在兄长的开导中化作无形，再也不能影响他半分。

随着地上的那个影子渐渐变得模糊，逐次消失，旭凤忽而搂住了润玉的脖颈，在唇上用力的亲了一口，开怀笑道：“兄长，多谢你。”两人相视而笑，头靠着头，手握着手，竟是如此缠绵，这一回才算是真正行了合卺之礼，旭凤暗暗的想着，一面将润玉更用力的搂向自己。

周围无数的水晶忽然放出光芒，将两人笼罩于内，不多片刻，旭凤惊讶的发现和润玉已然回了自己栖梧宫的寝殿，而与对方贴紧的下腹处，依稀有一个东西在蠢蠢欲动。旭凤笑了笑，献上了自己从唇，随后手掌一挥，青色的幕帘重重落下，罩住了无边春色。

逆 伦 完


End file.
